Superviviente
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Así que aquí estoy. Vivo. Pero sin George. Lo cual, si lo piensas, es una puta mierda. Extraido de ¡Viva el Rey!, blog de Shaun Mason. 3 de Agosto de 2040


No pensaba acabar escribiendo un fic de esto, pero aquí estoy. He devorado el libro en apenas un par de días y aunque la temática zombie no me gusta (realmente no me gusta, es muy muy dificil que me fije en algo del tema y aún más que escriba) este libro me ha fascinado. Aún más su final. Y desde que acabé no he podido quitarme de la cabeza esta idea y la figura de Shaun. Realmente el fic no tiene mucho, pero lo he escrito del tirón y me gusta el resultado.  
Espero que a quien lo lea le guste también.

**Aviso:** Basado en el primer libro de la trilogía, sin tener en cuenta el segundo y el tercero que aún no han llegado a España, y por tanto no he podido leer aún.

* * *

Si quieres suicidarte en un mundo infestado de zombies necesitas un buen amigo. Un muy buen amigo. No un amigo de esos que trae una película a tu casa por la noche, sino la clase de amigo que es capaz de parar un segundo la moto en mitad de una huida para que te subas a ella, siempre y cuando esté seguro de que nada te ha arañado, mordido ni escupido. Eso no sería un buen amigo, sería un amigo gilipollas y probablemente muerto.

Esta es la vida que nos ha tocado vivir tras el Levantamiento. Naces, vives, coges cariño a la gente, mueres, te reanimas e intentar infectar a tus seres queridos que ya no lo son tanto. Luego ya llega tu segunda muerte. La definitiva, la que de verdad te da descanso.

Ese fue el único motivo por el cual no dirigí el cañón de la 40 mm hacia mi cabeza después de disparar a Georgia. Ese y que su historia no había acabado. La de ella, no la mía, no os confundáis. Mi historia acabó en cuanto le metí esa bala en la espina dorsal para matarla antes de que se perdiese totalmente.

Aún recuerdo la sangre sobre la pantalla y las palabras de su artículo en blanco sobre fondo negro.

DISPARA SHAUN DISPARA

Me lo estaba pidiendo. Y yo lo hice. Ella no esperaría menos de mí. Ni yo de ella. Solo que esto no debía ser así. Siempre habíamos sabido que algún día se me haría la mano y cometería la mayor de mis gilipolleces, acabaría infectado y sería ella quien tuviese que acabar conmigo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Yo, no ella.

No me siento culpable de sobrevivir, me siento furioso de que ella muriese. No valió la pena. La gente puede decir "lo siento", o "al menos sirvió para destapar la verdad" las veces que quiera pero se equivocan: la verdad podría haberse destapado con Georgia viva. Que ella escribiese el verdadero artículo una vez acabase todo, con Tate entre rejas o muerto. Me da igual. Pero con Georgia viva.

No me disparé porque tenía asuntos pendientes. Asuntos con Tate y asuntos con Georgia. Antes de morir le dio tiempo a escribir ese último artículo y colgarlo en la página con todos los archivos, pero alguien tenía que irrumpir en la fiesta y dejarlo claro. Y ese alguien tenía que ser yo. Se lo debía. Joder, ¡claro que se lo debía!

Pero me hubiera encantado pegarme un tiro ahí mismo, dentro de la furgoneta. Nuestra furgoneta que nos había visto hacer tantas cosas increíbles.

Esto nos lleva a lo que os estaba diciendo antes: si en el mundo del Levantamiento quieres suicidarte necesitas un muy buen amigo. Porque no es tan fácil como pegarte un tiro. Eso despierta la infección latente dentro de tu organismo y te reanimas y enseguida estás intentando morder al de al lado. Lo cual era genial porque la furgoneta estaba sellada y nada entraría mientras hubiese un infectado dentro, pero no era tan genial porque lo único que había para mordisquear era Georgia y no iba a hacer eso. Ni muerto.

Tiene gracia, ¿verdad?

Además tenía cosas pendientes.

Pero ahora ya ha pasado el funeral de Georgia. Los del CDC estaban tardando tanto que creí que tendríamos que enterrarla sin sus cenizas, pero al final llegaron a tiempo. Estaban todos pero hubiera preferido que no hubiese nadie. Solo Georgia y yo.

Siempre habíamos sido Georgia y yo. Nada más importaba. Estaban Buffy, Rich, todos, pero al final siempre se reducía a nosotros dos. Nosotros dos en la moto saltando por una colina infestada de infectados, nosotros dos llegando todas las cámaras de Buffy encima para sacar el mejor plano, Georgia llamándome imbécil por patear al zombie equivocado… Sin Georgia me sentía desunido. Solo era la mitad.

Lo peor es que la sigo oyendo.

Supongo que no lo he superado.

Su voz sigue sonando en mi cabeza haciendo exactamente el tipo de comentarios que ella haría. No me cuesta nada imaginármelos y es más que eso. Nos conocíamos a la perfección. A menudo la gente me mira extrañada y finge no haberme oído hablar hacia ella, como si estuviese conversando con Georgia a mi lado. Son unos gilipollas. No quiero su amabilidad, solo quiero que desaparezcan.

Ni siquiera me interno ya en territorio afectado. En algún momento dejó de gustarme. Ahora solo me revuelve el estómago. Lo que es gracioso si contamos con que seguramente me den el premio al irwin del año en internet. Creo que deberían dárselo a Dave, él fue quién se ha pasado casi un mes en Alaska, a saber cómo.

Ya ha pasado el funeral, el asunto Tate se está calmando y la web funciona a las mil maravillas. Mahir hace un buen trabajo, al igual que la sustituta de Buffy. Yo dejé espacio a los demás. Solo me ocupo de las cuestiones imprescindibles de organización y de administración. Cosas que Mahir podría hacer perfectamente.

Joder, hace unos meses éramos nosotros tres. George, Shaun y Buffy. Ahora quedo yo y el nuevo equipo. Y son buenos. Pero no son ellas.

Cielos me encantaría dispararme ahora mismo…

No sé qué me lo impide, qué es lo que hace que me levante cada mañana y encienda el ordenador.

George, la verdad es que yo tampoco planeaba ser hijo único mucho tiempo.

Joder, solo quiero a alguien que sea capaz de levantar una jodida pistola, apuntarme a la cabeza y disparar en cuanto mi cuerpo se reanime y podría irme en paz. No sé si existe un sitio al que vayamos después de muertos. No creo en Dios, eso era cosa de Buffy (supongo que por eso hizo lo que hizo al final) pero me gustaría pensar que cuando muera me reencontraré con Georgia donde sea que sea. Me da igual que sea el infierno con el doble de zombies que la tierra, me da igual.

Intenté pedírselo a Steve pero me mandó a la mierda. Discutimos bastante. No le hablé en una semana hasta que vino a arrastrarme fuera para obligarme a hablar con él. Supongo que entiendo sus motivos. No, no los entiendo en absoluto. Aún estoy cabreado. Mucho.

Así que aquí estoy.

Vivo.

Pero sin George.

Lo cual, si lo piensas, es una puta mierda.

La echo tanto de menos…

Extraido de _¡Viva el Rey!_

blog de Shaun Mason

3 de Agosto de 2040


End file.
